youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is a dark Hedgehog of Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic X. He's the husband of Maria the Hedgehog and the father of Felicia, Bella, Shadow Jr. and Jason the Hedgehog in Sonic 2: Victoria Return. History He appeared in the Sonic Adventure 2 adaptation between Project Shadow (episode) and Showdown in Space, although there were a few differences, such as in episode 38, Shadow teleported Christopher Thorndyke and Rouge the Bat to Space Colony Ark. Chris reminded Shadow of his true promise to Maria Robotnik instead of Amy Rose. The epiphany in episode 38 led him to join with Sonic to defeat the Finalhazard. He then helped Sonic prevent the ARK from crashing into Earth by taking off (and temporarily losing) his Inhibitor Rings for a massive Chaos Control. From then on, he makes short appearances in flashbacks, but he makes his true return in Trick Sand. In Season 3, he had no clear memory of his mysterious past. The loss of his Rings meant that he used up all of his energy quickly until Chris returned the one that was lost at the ARK (and a copy, since only one was recovered) in Episode 63. When he transformed into Super Shadow, he released all his energy and was knocked out. In Episode 68, he seems to have an image of Maria in his mind. In that same episode, Doctor Eggman visits the people of a planet the Metarex are warring including the one orange-haired female teenager by the name of Molly. Shadow and Rouge meet her, and at the end of the French/Japanese version of the episode, Molly was killed by the Metarex. Shadow erects a makeshift grave for her and Rouge notes that she was similar to Maria. In the English dub, Molly is seen flying off into the sky and instead of making her a grave, Shadow says that he'll miss her and he's worried about her being all alone out in space. In the last episode of Sonic X, it's unclear what would happen to Shadow from stopping time. However, he's seen putting a flower on Molly's grave, which confirms that he's still alive. Also, Rouge suspects that Eggman knows what actually happened to Shadow. Personality Shadow is extremely arrogant, aggressive, brooding and very loyal to whoever he is serving and determined to whatever cause he is fighting for. He's anti-social and does not speak or smile much. He'll smirk when Sonic or someone messes up something. But, deep down, he does have a heart. He cares for those who cared for him such as Maria the Hedgehog, Chris and Yesenia Stewart. He can be caring to Sonic by showing up and saving Sonic when he needs it the most. He also shows over-average intelligence, such as when fighting Scarship, he realized a head-on attack wouldn't work. Then, he switched for some advanced tactics and instead decided to shake the ship apart from the inside by striking its body at incredible speed. Because of Shadow's past, he don't trust anyone besides himself. Shadow is easily the most self-sufficient of all the characters. However, his lonesome and arrogant attitude also puts him apart from the other characters. Shadow can at times be uncaring. For example, when he learned of Cosmo's true mission, he set off to destroy her. Shadow did this to try to protect the universe, proving that while he has a good motive, the means used to achieve it are only acceptable to him. Shadow firmly believes that he is the "Ultimate Life Form" and almost all other life forms are lesser beings and thinks that no body can stand a chance against him. Shadow only talks when it's absolutely necessary and dislikes being in groups, much preferring solitude. Shadow often thinks teamwork is unnecessary because he can handle everything on his own. Shadow is depressed about the loss of Maria and this is why he keeps it to himself, but his love for Maria is obvious as he goes to great lengths to protect the planet and keep her dream of peace and alive. He has also been seen protecting other characters, for example: Chris, Molly, Rouge, Maria and Yesenia, proving that while his attitude makes him seem like a careless person, he does have some compassion. Abilities Shadow can move at speeds rivaling Sonic's own and can perform many of his moves and tricks like the Spin Attack. His own unique abilities include the ability to use just one Chaos Emerald to induce Chaos Spears. The Sonic X states: "He also has the ability to create Chaos Control with just one Chaos Emerald and to create and throw Chaos Spears. He can also use the Emeralds' power to transform into his super form, Super Shadow . His destructive power is also severely increased when he takes off his Inhibitor Rings as seen in one episode where he takes them off, subsequently single-handedly destroying an entire Metarex fleet. Though he's drained of power if he takes them off for too long. His body is also able to take incredible punishment, such as being slammed into solid surfaces and even being struck by powerful laser cannons. Shadow has also displayed fearsome combat skills, as in episode 73 when he was able to fight his way through Sonic, Knuckles (with his rings off), and Tails (destroyed the X-Cyclone and escaped traps with Chaos Control). He was also shown fighting his way through a large fleet of Metarex soldiers, destroying them all. He has also shown incredible signs of superhuman strength, this could be seen in episode 76 when he pushes back against Final Nova, who was around the size of a small planet. In his super form, all of his abilities are increased on an incalculable scale, and at the end of Sonic X, uses Chaos Control to contain and stop the Planet Egg's explosion, which according to Eggman, would destroy the entire Galaxy. Trivia *Shadow is usually seen to have a missing quill in his "hairstyle" as compared to the games. *Shadow uses the third least amount of "Engrish" in the Japanese version. Right behind Vector, who uses the second least amount of Engrish, and Charmy, who only used it once. *At the end of Season 3 in the English dub, it leaves a cliffhanger of Shadow's whereabouts but it is implied that Eggman is aware of what happened to him. *At the end of Season 3 in the Japanese dub, Shadow's shadow can be seen placing a rose on Molly's grave. This tells us that Shadow is in fact alive. *Although Shadow's blood is red in episode 73, it is hinted in the game Shadow the Hedgehog that his blood is actually green due to all members of the Black Arms having green blood. It should be noted, however that the Black Arms had red blood in the Japanese version of the game. *He appears to be strong in Episode 73 due to him breaking doors. This could be why he breaks doors in this episode. *When Shadow is first shown running, he runs like Sonic rather than himself. This was probably to confuse the audience into thinking it was Sonic instead of Shadow, because at the time he wasn't officially introduced. *Even though he clearly is more dark natured than Sonic, Shadow was seen tearing up before Sonic was ever seen crying. Shadow shed a tear when he realized Maria's true wish (episode 38) and Sonic cried before he had to part ways with Chris at the end of season 2. Chris was present in each scene and triggered the reason for both hedgehogs to cry. The people he care about *Maria is the first person that Shadow ever care when they became friends in the past. When Maria died, he want revenge for letting the humans kill her. When she came back as a hedgehog, he was in love with her. #When he save Yesenia from Dr. Eggman, he realize that Yesenia remind him of Maria. When the world was in trouble, Yesenia told Shadow that getting revenge won't bring Maria back and that he's a good guy when she first met him. When Yesenia got hurt, Yesenia told him that if she was Maria, he would do the same thing for her and everybody he cares. #After seeing her hurt, he remember the same thing when Maria was hurt 50 years ago and told him the same thing what Yesenia just said. For the first time of his life, he shed a tear when he realized Maria's true wish and know that Yesenia was right about Maria and himself. In the future, after hearding that Yesenia died by George Wiegert, he know that Yesenia was his best friend when he first save her. *Chris seems to remind Shadow of his late friend, Maria. He saves Chris, along with Rouge, before Prison Island explodes. After he takes them to the ARK, Shadow keeps a close eye on Chris. When Chris begs Shadow to help Sonic save the world, Shadow beats Chris back until Chris is finally able to remind Shadow of what Maria truly wanted for him to protect the people of the Earth and always watch over them. Pictures of Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow look up.jpg Shadow can't stop thinking.jpg Shadow the Hedgehog 2.jpg Shadow punch Sonic in the stomach.jpg|Shadow vs Sonic Shadow was mad.jpg Shadow was hurt.jpg Shadow screaming.jpg Maria hug Shadow.jpg Sonic and Shadow 3.jpg Super Sonic and Super Shadow 2.jpg Shadow attacked.jpg Shadow and Maria are married.jpg Shadow and Maria 2.jpg Shadow was thinking.jpg Shadow got beat.jpg Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg Shadow 2.jpg Shadow.jpg Super Sonic and Super Shadow.jpg Sonic vs Shadow 2.jpg Sonic and Shadow 2.jpg Sonic vs Shadow.jpg Shadow and Sonic fighting.jpg Sonic and Shadow fighting.jpg Sonic and Shadow.jpg Shadow used the diamond.jpg Shadow put his rings on his hands.jpg Shadow fight back.jpg Shadow and Molly.jpg|Shadow and Molly Sonic and Shadow work together.jpg Shadow the Hedgehog 3.jpg Shadow got Chris when he faints.jpg Shadow and Chris.jpg Rouge, Shadow and Molly.jpg|Rouge, Shadow and Molly 090shadow.jpg Shadow the Hedgehog 8.jpg Shadow the Hedgehog 7.jpg Shadow the Hedgehog 6.jpg Shadow fight back 2.jpg Shadow the Hedgehog 4.jpg Sonic and Shadow fight.jpg Shadow 26.png Category:Shadow and Maria Pictures Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:In love Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Heroes turned into the Dark Side Category:Husband of Heroes Category:On and Off Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Father of Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Smart Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Villains who aren't bad at first Category:Hedgehogs Category:Selfish Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Sleepy Characters Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Protector of Innocence Category:On and Off Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Books Heroes Category:Comic Books Villains Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroes who defeat the villains Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:About Males Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Shadow Style Movies